Riley Uzumaki
'History' Riley is the sister to Bolt and Thunder Uzumaki by blood, however she is also Zeref's sister due to Bolt's past life. If she isn't relaxing to herself, Riley is normally beating the living daylights out of Sorata, Mercury, Bolt, Thunder and the other guys around the Palace. After seeing the death of her parents she vowed along with her brother Bolt to change the world for the better. Sometime during her life she dated a womanizer named Daisuke. She dumped him after he cheated on her with three different women. She later runs into her at a city fair while she was having a snack with Irene. Furious to even see his face she tried to keep her distance away from him. That didn't stop Daisuke however, because he would constantly try and get Riley to date her until finally Bolt slaughtered him in cold blood simply for breaking his sister's heart and not leaving her alone. Later in her life she meets Ginko, one of two guardians of the Savagery and Treachry swords that once belong to Riley and Bolt for a short time. Riley started dating Ginko only to later find out he had sided with the rewoken Lucifer just to steal the swords. While she was captured she watched as Bolt took on Ginko but she was then taken hostage as Ginko told Bolt either he joined Lucifer's army or Riley's life ends there. While Bolt was trying to figure out what to do, she spoke to her A.I, at the time, Cortana and told her to make a A.I clone of herself while they escape. In doing so they escaped however it left Bolt and the others upset thinking Riley was dead when Ginko killed her. Much later though Riley reveals that she isn't really dead. Later in life Riley meets Hiro one of the brothers of the Azure Family. At first Hiro tries to date her but she nicely rejects him. A few weeks go by and Riley realizes it wouldn't be that bad of an idea and decides to go out to dinner with Hiro only to be weakened by the food leaving her to be captured by Hiro in an attempt to lure out Bolt and force him to hand over the Crimson Blade. This plan also fails and leaves Hiro to be put in an endless punishment by Yuki and Saji. During the time after Daniel is already together with a girl named Yui she notices the "knucklehead" start caring about her, wishing she wouldn't get hurt so much. This is when Riley gets a small spark of feelings for Daniel however at the time she sees him as nother more than a young immature brat who needs to grow up. However she sees that this influences Daniel to become stronger and more mature through the means of the Captains training. Two years later Daniel comes back and Riley notices he is a bit more mature making him suitable to date. Riley dates Daniel for a long period of time. This slowly changes after Riley has experienced death twice and brought back through the means of Bolt. After that she notices a change in Daniel that she dislikes noting that he has changed into a different Daniel that she doesn't enjoy. Upset by this, she decides to break up with him and continue living the single life for now. At some point in her life Riley decides to make demon history and become the 2nd Demon Lord in the Uzumaki Household making it a Duo Demon Lord with her brother Bolt along with also being apart of the Ten Faction Saints being in the 7th spot. 'Personality' Riley publicly always shows aggression towards her brothers and the other guys in the Palace similar to Irene, Kara and Shinya. However she does have a softer side from time to time whenever she sees Bolt or Thunder trying to protect or cheer her up. She has gained the nickname "she-devil" from almost all of the guys in the palace due to her constant beatings towards them. Despite this though, deep down she only wishes to follow in Bolt's footsteps and help him create the world their father always wanted, a peaceful one. 'Relationships' 'Bolt Uzumaki' Even though she is always constantly giving him a beating, Riley does love and care about Bolt a lot, seeing him as the only person she looks up too, however she never really says it. 'Zeref Uzumaki' Even though she has no blood relation to Zeref, he is still considered an older brother to her and she seems to also not show aggression towards him. This could be because she knows he can easily overpower her without trying. 'Irene Masaomi' Having them both enjoy giving beatings to their brothers, Irene is Riley's best friend and is normally seen around her the most. 'Daniel Kaneki' Riley was dating Daniel for a long period of time however she breaks up with him noticing a change in his personality and told him to just remain friends. 'Abilities' 'Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan' Riley unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan a while ago but if she wanted to keep herself from losing her vision from overuse she had Bolt tamper with the sharingan, forming them into Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Much like the Sharingan, Eternal Mangkeyo Sharingan can trap the user's victim's in genjutsu and torture them through various means. However with this Sharingan in particular Riley can cast Amaterasu, black flames that are said to last several days and nights and can not be extinguished through normal means- only the user can put them out. Ontop of this, Riley can also create her own Susanoo. Upon activation of her Sharingan, her eyes take on a different appearance. Once activated she can predict her enemies movements, attacks and such allowing her to dodge and counterattack with ease. She is also able to see through walls and her vision goes out into far distances up to at least 90 miles out. 'Rainbow Flames' At one point in her life, Riley unlocked the powers of the ancient and legendary Rainbow Flames of the Underworld that were created by the King of Flames himself Adramelech. These flames are so powerful that she can burn anything or anyone as long as she wills it. She can use different color flames her most powerful flames being Red and Black. 'Creature' After Riley awakened the Rainbow Flames, during the Ten Faction Saints Battle Royale she felt her flames become unmeasureably stronger as she had awoken the King of Flames himself Adramelech who also happens to be the old Elemental Master to the two dragons, Xalanth and Sonneth. Category:Uzumaki Family Category:Female Characters Category:Sentients